


Extension of how they met

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, merman alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea came from how Jackthevulture (tumblr) explained how Bakura and Malik met in their mer!au. Both are "light" versions, not their "yami".</p><p> </p><p>http://jackthevulture.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extension of how they met

“What is this place?” Malik asked as a dim glow lit up the cave he'd be dragged into.

 

“My home.” Bakura answered with a smile. He illuminated much of his body, creating a soft teal glow that shimmered off the rocks around them. It was still dim, but Malik's eyes were adjusting the longer he was down here. “What are you doing down here?” Bakura asked kindly, but he frowned when he noticed Malik wasn't looking at his face. Malik, instead, was entranced by the lights going down the full length of Bakura's body. Drawn to it, Malik reached out to touch the end of Bakura's tail that stopped just to his lower left.

 

Smirking, Bakura lifted the end of his tail up. As he imagined, and hoped, Malik's eyes lifted up immediately to follow the motion. Bakura swiped the end of his tail back and forth playfully, watching with amusement as Malik's eyes followed, his mouth hanging open. After a few more seconds of this silliness, Bakura yelped outright. Malik had snapped his hands up together so quickly that he clapped to grab ahold of the tail with a strong force.

 

“Pretty,” Malik cooed, pulling the end of the tail to look at the light.

 

Bakura fell down, his exceedingly long tail rippling with his motion. “D-don't just grab other people's tails like that!”

 

“Huh?” Malik asked, looking down the length of light to Bakura's flushed, and frustrated, face. “But it's all right isn't it? It's so nice.” Malik lifted the tail, rubbing it against his cheek happily. The shiver that came from Bakura's shoulders went down to his hips, and then down his tail until the end of it shook slightly once more to try and break free.

 

“Would you _stop_ that?” Bakura asked, floating upright until he was even with Malik's face. He glared at that sickeningly happy expression. “Give that back!” Bakura snapped his hand forward and jerked the end of his tail out of Malik's grip in a single swipe.

 

Malik looked surprised at first, but he just simply smiled and swam forward until he wrapped his arms around Bakura's collarbone. “Your hair's pretty, too! Everything about you is just so nice!” As Malik spoke, he curled the end of his fin toward Bakura's body so they rubbed together.

 

Bakura's cheeks turned crimson as he tried to blabber out a protest. “Y-you are taking my saving your ass too far!”

 

“It's okay~” Malik laughed, reaching up to stroke Bakura's hair. His eyes adjusted enough now that he was able to make out all of Bakura's body. “Like I said, you're pretty.”

 

Bakura groaned, rolling onto his back as his fin circled up around them to continue illuminating the area. “If 'pretty' is all you can say, go away.”

 

“No, no!” Malik pulled at Bakura's forearms to get Bakura back up in his embrace. Bakura made himself stubborn dead weight and started to sink down, crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean that you saved me, too! That was pretty- well kind- er nice- heroic. I dunno the word I want.” Malik explained, watching as Bakura sunk down to the bottom of the cave.

 

Malik paused for a second, then looked to his left, and then his right. Bakura's long tail was stretched around him, slowly fluttering down, dragging gently across his shoulders as it slipped like ribbon. Malik reached his hands forward, getting another yelp out of Bakura when he touched the smooth form. He traced his fingers delicately along an edge, and then using both arms, he lifted up Bakura's tail and started to feed it behind him. Essentially, he was hoisting Bakura up by his tail. Bakura yelped and laughed, flailing his arms to get away, but Malik wasn't letting go.

 

“Take my compliment already.” Malik answered, wrapping his arms in an embrace around Bakura's middle. Bakura frowned but didn't protest aloud. Instead, he wrapped his tail loosely around Malik's, rubbing a gentle force until the tip of the young man's fin. The sweet motion caused Malik pause, his eyes darting up to Bakura's. When they met, Bakura reached forward to grab just at Malik's chin and hoisted him up to his face. The curling motion of his ribbon-like tail continued, Malik's arms sliding up Bakura's ribs. As their lips met in a kiss, Malik started to trace his fingers delicately along Bakura's back, playing with the indentation of his spine and the soft muscles that shivered beneath his caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> slkdfdsklhfds I didn't have enough time to go as smut as I wanted tooooo I'm sorryyyy


End file.
